Edge of Disaster
by NinjaMagyk101
Summary: Audrey went to school expecting it to be a normal Monday, but she should've known better. Things that she's never before encountered in her entire seventeen years begin to overrun her school, leaving her only one option: call her uncles for backup. "Hey, Dean, we have a little problem." Her parents are OC's of mine!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This day couldn't have started out worse; for one: it's a Monday, two: I have school, and three: there's a ton of thingies out there that I've never seen before. Oh yeah, it doesn't help any that I'm stuck on a roof with my insane uncle Dean that's too much like me for comfort. I'm Audrey by the way, a seventeen year old hunter and part-time snack-maker-person.

Dean shoots one of the things through its head, growling in frustration when it has no affect. I roll my eyes, he's been doing that since he got here two hours ago and the only thing it does is piss the things off more than they already were!

"Dean," I say through clinched teeth," do that again and the next bullet I shoot is going through your face." He sends me a smug look.

"You wouldn't shoot me in the face, it's too pretty." My hands ball into fists as I smile darkly at the man beside me.

"Keep talking and it won't look so pretty." Dean purses his lips, looking at the ground below us again, trying to find his younger brother, Sam. More and more things start to show up, filling up the school campus. Great, this is exactly what we needed to happen. Why couldn't I be stuck with the smart brother instead of the arrogant one? The strong metal door that leads up to the roof we're on begins to make groaning sounds, signaling something is trying to force it open.

The door bursts off its hinges and three human-like things begin to walk towards Dean and me, their eyes completely black. Are demons possessing these people? The other things all have strange blue eyes that seem to glow-maybe it's a form of control these three have.

I guess I should start from the beginning of my little tale—that would probably help you to understand better. Then again, I still have trouble wrapping _my_ mind around it and I'm living it! Like I said earlier, it started out as a typical Monday morning...


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

_Audrey_. There it is again, that annoying voice. _Come on!_ It tries to drag me out of my deep sleep. _Aud!_ The voice is accompanied by a familiar buzzing sound. _Turn off the alarm cloak and get up or this ice water is meeting your face!_ That threat is enough to make me slowly open my green eyes. The person threatening me with water is one of my two best friends, Elissa.

Her light blonde hair is perfect, as usual. Elissa prides herself on how she looks, always having to be perfect at everything; designer clothes, great make-up, good grades, making sure she stays fit. I'm her complete opposite.

My dark hair is normally in a messy bun, slightly greasy no matter how many times I wash it, my outfits consist mostly of sweatpants, T-shirts, and hoodies. Exercise and I usually try to avoid each other so I'm not exactly fit (not exactly meaning not at all) and I struggle through most of my classes.

She's popular and I basically try to stay in the background. As I said, complete opposites, but we couldn't be more alike in other aspects! Both of us love to read, we can make people laugh with our antics, and we both have fierce tempers. Like all teenage girls we get into fights, but they don't last long at all.

"What time is it," I ask groggily, struggling to find my glasses. Elissa hands them to me before shoving my alarm clock in my face. "Uh, seven-thirty?" The numbers are slightly blurry and distorted since they're close enough to my face to make me go cross-eyed for a moment.

"Get dressed, I want a doughnut and you have a license." Elissa has to wait a few more weeks before she can go take her driving test. "Move it, ya lazy bum or I'll sick Emy on you!" Emy is my cousin turned adopted sister.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Reluctantly I leave the warmth of me bed and start to get ready for the day. Black sweats, Freddy Krueger shirt, light gray jacket, and dark blue converses—that's what I decide to throw on after brushing my teeth and hair. "Lis, what's with you and doughnuts?"

"They're doughnuts, I love doughnuts." We get in my black jeep Grand Cherokee and head towards the bakery in Aralson, only seven miles away from out tiny town. The entire way there Elissa and I sing along to what we simply refer as 'The Coconut Song.'

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; all of them are standing in a row…"

—**Ten Minutes Later—**

We walk into our first hour class and sit in the back, neither of us noticing we have a sub until he introduces himself in a high-pitched voice.

"I am Dimitri Byrn, your substitute teacher for the rest of the week." The first thing I notice, besides the fact that he has to be about 6'5, is that his eyes are a weird shade of blue. Lis and I share a look before turning our attention back to the sub. "You will refer to me as Mister Byrn and nothing else. I have a video here for you to watch, pay close attention."

Immediately I begin to zone out; cooking class is an easy A and the videos are pointless. Elissa pays close attention like Bryn asked, poking me every now and then. Unnoticed by all of us a thick, black smoke enters the room enters the room, heading for Lis. I should have known something was wrong when her poking ceased, but I was already daydreaming about the day that I could help my uncles hunt. Little did I know that the day had arrived sooner than any of us thought possible.


	3. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

"Miss Winchester!" I jump, snapping back to reality and a very mad sub. "I want you in here before you go to lunch, understand?" I nod, wisely staying quiet. His pale face is now a tomato red and growing darker. "Miss Nolan, be sure to remind your friend of our meeting." Elissa smiles sweetly at the man.

"Of course, mister Byrn." Byrn straightens up and walks to the front of the room, hands behind his unnaturally straight back.

"Class dismissed." I get out of the class as fast as I can before I open my mouth and land myself in even more trouble, Elissa easily keeping pace with me.

"There's something sketchy about that sub," I say to my friend once we reach our lockers. "I mean, did you see his eyes? They almost looked red." Lis gives me an annoyed look, grabbing her Computer Science II book.

"You're just mad because he gave you lunch detention." I grab my geometry book and shut my locker before facing the blonde. The poor lighting makes her normally light blue eyes look darker. Have they always had that affect? "Go to class and try not to tick off any more teachers."

"Whatever," I grumble, trying to catch up with a ninth grade friend of mine, Squeaker. His ears are sticking out from his dark brown hair, making me smirk for a moment.

"Hey," Squeaker greets, cocky smile on his face. I give him a small smile, worried about the geometry test I'm probably about to fail. "You okay?"

"Um…yeah, yeah," I answer distractedly," just over thinking things, I guess." He lets out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head. I suppose I don't use that phrase often. "What do you have this hour?"

"Physics, why?"

"I might text you then." He nods, turning to enter the science class while I continue down the hall. Mrs. Sterling hands me my test once I'm seated in the back, telling me good luck. Yeah, I'm gonna need a miracle to pass this stupid test. Heh, heh, you...shall not…PASS! That silly Gandalf.

—**Fifteen Minutes Later—**

I finally finish my test and turn it into the second hour's bin. My mind feels as though it's turned to mush—less than mush, actually. Mrs. Sterling gives me a wide grin, eyes holding a friendly gleam behind her glasses.

"Mrs. S, can I call my uncle; I'm not feeling so great." Now she looks concerned as I hold my stomach and fake a pained expression. Thanks to some acting classes at an old school and my Uncle Sam teaching me a few things I can effectively fake being sick. "Please, they have my stomach medicine."

"Uh, al-alright—just do it outside." Nodding, I walk out a side door and pull out my cell. Something's definitely wrong in this school, the real Natalie Sterling would've told me to shut up and go sit down until the bell rings; she certainly wouldn't trust me enough to step outside and make a call!

"Aud," answers a distinctively male voice on the other end of my call," what's up?" I look over my shoulder through the door's small window at Mrs. Sterling to find said teacher sending a suspicious glare in my direction. "Hey, Audrey!"

"Hey, Dean, we have a little problem." I bend at my waist, gripping my stomach to make my distress call look more realistic. "My stomach hurts really bad." That was a code that Dean and I came up with when I was eight and thought something supernatural was going on.

"What is it?"

"I don't know; it just started really fast." The door opens and Mrs. Sterling points into the now empty classroom. "Please get here soon—it's getting bad and I think it's contagious."

"Hang up, I'm on my way." I push end call, slipping my phone back into my pocket as I follow the geometry teacher back into school. "My uncle said he'll be here at lunch. I'm gonna go to my third hour now." I hurry to my locker, head down so as not to draw unneeded attention to me. Time for Chemistry.

The second I walk into the classroom I know something's off seeing as it's completely quiet. Normally a room full of juniors and seniors would the annoyingly loud—especially in a class with a pretty laid-back teacher like mister Darrens. Well, hell.

**(A/N): Sound any good so far? Sorry if it's not the greatest, I wrote this chapter after I'd taken my migraine pill so I'm a little off right now….**


	4. Strange

**Strange**

All eyes land on me as I take my seat before returning to the front where none other than Byrn is standing with a dour expression on his face. Did I do something to deserve this? Hell, the worst thing I've done is bitch slap a classmate for spreading rumors about Elissa! I should've worn my lucky socks.

"Miss Winchester, I'm so glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Byrn sneers. I have to bite my lip to keep from saying something I may regret later. "Turn to page eighty-six." Dean and Sam better get here soon or I'm gonna start squirting people with holy water. Okay, I'll just focus on the work and maybe he will ignore me. I look down at the page and see that the assignment is chapter three review. Inwardly groaning in frustration I open my notebook and get started. Science and I have a mutual dislike, one I'll never overcome.

_Something wrong, miss Winchester?_ My head snaps up at my name, but I soon realize that no one had spoken out loud. I've been having things like that happen since last year and they've only gotten more intense. _You can hear me, can't you?_ My eyes lock with mister Byrn's. There's no way Byrn can know about this when not even my dad knows! Unless…he could be a demon-thingy, I mean, they know all about crap like that. I make sure to keep my green eyes locked with Byrn's brown ones. "Christo." For just a second Byrn's eyes flash an angry turquoise blue. Well, at least now I kind of know what I'm dealing with here.

Elissa turns to face me, eyes narrowed with anger. Wait, have her eyes grown darker? My friend lets out a low, threatening growl before returning to her work. Yep, I'd say she is possessed; that or she's pissed that I'm interrupting her bubble of quiet. My thought process (if you could call it that) is interrupted when my jacket pocket suddenly lights up. I pull out my phone to catch a glimpse of the caller ID. It's Sam.

"Um, I have to pee," I blurt out, hoping to be excused for at least five minutes. Byrn gives me an annoyed glance.

"Surely you can hold it until the bell rings."_ Leave the class and I'll kill your friend. _The threat is only heard by me, helping me understand my ability even more. I can hear demons…does that mean the manager at McDonald's is one? My gaze is drawn to Elissa, worry filling my entire being. I can't let her die; besides, my uncles will have no problems getting in the school.

"Yeah, um, I-I guess I can hold it." Swallowing, I try to focus back on my work. Yeah, not easy considering I have a homicidal demon in the class that probably wants my head on a spike. Not only that, but it's only third hour! My stomach rumbles, causing a blush to form. That's just perfect. _Now, of all times, you blush?_ My jaw clenches in frustration at the demon's intrusion.

_Get used to it, you're gonna be hearing me a lot_. Fantastic, hmm, what's the answer for number two? _It's in your book, Winchester, look it up._ Well, you can tell he's in teacher mode! Demons suck. Let's see, what does K stand for on the periodic table? That's easy, Potassium! Heh, I'm getting good at this chemistry stuff. I blink dumbly at the next question. Okay, scratch my last comment.

* * *

The bells finally rings, cutting off Byrn's lecture on how I'm gonna be killed, no one else could hear it of course. Thank God, this guy was starting to get creative and that's saying something for me to admit that. I rush out of the class and straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind me after making sure I was alone. I take out my phone and type out a quick text before sending it to Sam. **Are y'all close?**

**We'd be in there already if the secretary wasn't possessed! **I let out a small groan at my uncle's response. Just my luck.

**Please tell me that Dean didn't try to use the bikini inspector ID's!**

**...Actually we used CIA and they told us to go to hell...I hate demons. **I'm about to send him a text back when the bell rings, causing me to jump and drop my phone in the sink. Screw it, I'm breaking my good girl streak and skipping!

**Meet you in the student parking lot in 5 min. **I unlock and push the bathroom door open, sprinting to my locker and grabbing my backpack; filled with holy water, iron dagger, and salt. I come to school prepared for demons and ghosties, but I have no idea if it'll work against this type of demon. I wonder if my real parents ever had this happen to them; I knew they were hunters, but that's really all I know about them. The people that adopted me are retired hunters that wanted to settle down and have a family. It worked for the first eight years of my life until the 'Boogeyman' decided I'd make a good sandwich.

**Gotcha. **Now to get past the high school secretary; the woman's practically a female Hawkeye! I shoulder my bag and begin to walk as normally as I can down the hall to the double doors. Mrs. Daniels, the secretary, steps in front of me right before I can make the door. Well, that figures. "Going somewhere, Winchester," she asks, arms crossed over her chest. I give her a nervous smile-one that my dad says makes me look like a girl version of Dean. I put my hand in my jacket pocket, fingers wrapping around a tiny water gun. Sam and Dean are gonna have to wait, I guess.


	5. Captured

**Captured**

I walk past the unconscious form of Mrs. Daniels, picking up the key to the doors along the way. Holy water didn't have much of an effect on her, but hitting her with the fire extinguisher worked well enough. Once outside I start for the parking lot, limping because of the cut of my right thigh that Daniels was happy to give me. **Headed your way.** I send the text while struggling to shoulder my bag.

**Go to the old gym, PL not safe!** I shake my head and begin to run in the opposite direction. That's just my luck, get halfway to where I intend to go only to find out I have to do a 180. I don't get far when I hear two grown men screaming like little girls. Yep, my uncles are here. The shorter man, Dean, stops long enough to pick me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and begins to run again at full speed. "Nice to see you again, Aud," Dean smirks," but you could've told us what was goin' on here before it spread."

"I called you this morning when it began, you moron!" Just as I hear extra footsteps Dean and Sam run into the small alley between the preschool/kindergarten building and the elementary building. Two kids, they couldn't have been any older than seven, walk past our hiding place, their eyes a bright, glowing blue—when their footsteps fade away Dean and Sam sprint for the gym again, Dean not letting me down. Thankfully the gym is empty and we don't have to worry about anyone barging in for at least a couple hours. Dean sets me gently on my feet, breathing hard.

"Alright, what the hell are those things," Sam asks, running a hand through his shaggy, brown hair. I shake my head, sitting on the floor and using my belt to stem the bleeding from the cut on my thigh. "Have either of you heard of demons that aren't affected by holy water or at least salt?"

"Well, they can be knocked out," I quip. Dean sits next to me, draping and arm comfortingly around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. Surprisingly, Dean's actually really good with kids and teens, something he'll never admit to. "So, what do you guys think?" Sam shrugs, beginning to pace as he tries to think of something. Sammy was practically bottle fed knowledge of the supernatural. After a few minutes of pacing Sam stops and turns to face us, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"The best plan I can come up with is at least one of us tries to get out of town and get help." Both men look at me and I roll my eyes.

"Of course that somebody has to be me." Sam helps he up and I stick my hand in my jacket pocket where my keys and wallet stay only to find it was one item short. "Um, mind if I take the Impala?" Dean arches an eyebrow as a blush covers my cheeks. "Elissa must've stolen them while we were in class or something."

"How could you be so distracted that you didn't notice Lis stealing your keys," Dean asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Having a demon screaming in your head for an hour straight can be distracting, you ass!" I regret the words the moment they leave my mouth. I hadn't meant to let it slip that I was hearing voices, much less _demon_ voices.

"How long has that been happening?" I keep my head lowered, brown hair forming a curtain around my face. "Audrey, you need to tell us, it's important."

"I-i don't know, about a year maybe."

"And you're sure it's demons you're hearing?"

"Yeah, Mister Byrn's eyes went black when I said Christo earlier. Wait a second, no they were a weird blue." Dean and Sam share a look before Sammy strides out of the gym, closing the door behind him. "Hey, where's the Jolly Green Giant going?" Dean ignores my question as he looks around us.

"C'mere." Dean grabs my hand and leads us up the bleachers to the metal door that leads up to the gym roof. "Might as well have height in our favor." Not too long after we settle ourselves on the roof do the first blue-eyed things begin to file out of the school, walking around mindlessly like a bunch of zombies. "Can you tell me anything else about these things 'cause they sure as hell aren't just demons." I shrug, fiddling with the iron dagger my dad gave to me on my tenth birthday.

"Not much, they're completely new to me." Dean pulls out a pistol, cocking it and aiming into the mass of students.

"Well, they're obviously not human." My eyes widen and I dive for him, knocking him to the ground and pulling the gun away from him.

"Those people are possessed!"

"No they're not! If they were only possessed they would bleed, these things don't." Do what now? "Believe me, I shot the secretary when she attacked me and it didn't do shit to her."

**—Two Hours Later—**

Dean shoots one of the things through its head, growling in frustration when it has no effect. I roll my eyes, he's been doing that since he got here two hours ago and the only thing it does is piss the things off more than they already were!

"Dean," I say through clinched teeth," do that again and the next bullet I shoot is going through your face." He sends me a smug look.

"You wouldn't shoot me in the face, it's too pretty." My hands ball into fists as I smile darkly at the man beside me.

"Keep talking and it won't look so pretty." Dean purses his lips, looking at the ground below us again, trying to find his younger brother, Sam. More and more things start to show up, filling up the school campus. Great, this is exactly what we needed to happen. Why couldn't I be stuck with the smart brother instead of the arrogant one? The strong metal door that leads up to the roof we're on begins to make groaning sounds, signaling something is trying to force it open.

The door bursts off its hinges and three human-like things begin to walk towards Dean and me, their eyes completely black. What the hell is going on here? The other things all have strange blue eyes that seem to glow—maybe it's a form of control these three have. "Aud," Dean says, jumping to his feet," get behind me now." His tone brooks no room for arguing so I do as he commanded, gripping my .38 Special as I go. I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well.

**(A/N): Okay, crappy chapter, but I'm switching between writing and studying for my English test that I'm being forced to take tomorrow. Please R&R so I know if I should continue this!**


	6. The End

**The End**

I was right, it didn't end well. The three demon-things charged Dean and me, knocked me unconscious, and now I'm tied to a damn chair. Here's the real kicker: I'm tied to a chair in the room that serves for _detention_. Yeah, I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say that this was Byrn's sick idea of a joke. The only light comes from the room next door where I assume they're holding Dean since I just heard a mumbled "eat me" and the terrible fluorescent light bulbs above my head. Unexpectedly, a hand grabs a handful my now-loose hair and yanks my head backwards so that I am facing my attacker.

"Good morning, Princess," Byrn smiles, showing me a mouthful of perfect teeth, "sleep well?" I groan in response, feeling as though a house had landed on me, then I was conked on the head with a frying pan or something. Stupid demon thingies. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Just peachy," I grumble. Byrn smirks, his grip on my hair tightening—which makes me wince. "So, you gonna tell me your master plan like the normal bad guy or do you plan on staying like this and pulling my hair? I gotta tell you though, I'm not that kinky." The demon chuckles, pulling out an ornate looking dagger with a gold blade. "Oh, you're into that sadistic shit, huh?"

"Why don't you answer my question and I promise it won't hurt too bad," he whispers in my ear, holding the dagger at my collar-bone. My nose scrunches up as his breath washes over my face.

"Ugh, why don't you get a tic-tac first?" He makes a shallow cut using the dagger, blue eyes beginning to glow. "Was that supposed to hurt or is it foreplay?" Another, deeper, cut to my shoulder. "Come on, you can do better than that."

"Where's your uncle?" I shrug the best that I can, ignoring the small flare of pain from where he's cut me. I'm backhanded now, head snapping to the left. "Where is he, Audrey?" There's no way I'll tell this thing anything. He takes the dagger and presses it against my cheek, careful not to draw blood yet. "You don't actually know where Sammy is, do you?" I meet his gaze fearlessly, showing him that even if I did I wouldn't tell his bat-shit crazy ass. He presses the dagger more firmly against my cheek and makes a cut from my cheek bone down to my jaw—ripping a scream from my throat.

"Audrey!" Dean's forced into a chair across from me; his face swollen with shallow (and not-so-shallow) cuts everywhere. Two demons tie him down and force him to watch as Byrn continues to interrogate me. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Byrn chuckles, shaking his head as he looks from me to Dean, positioning the dagger over the juggler vein in my neck. It is official, I'm gonna hunt down whoever thought of Monday.

"Where's Sam?" Before Dean can answer the two demons guarding him fall, unconscious to the ground. Byrn does a 360, looking as confused as I am. "What the hell was that?!" Dean has a smirk on his face as the ropes that were holding him down are cut through by the pocket knife he keeps up the sleeve of his jacket.

"That would be your boss," a guy I've never seen before states, dark eyes narrowed into a glare," start groveling anytime you please." Sam follows the new guy into the room, helping Dean to cut through the ropes that kept me tied down. Byrn's bright blue eyes widen in fear as he begins to back away from the balding man. "Didn't I tell you not to mess with the Winchesters until I said otherwise?!" The guy's accent is pretty neat, though I can't identify it. He snaps his fingers and him, Byrn, and the two unconscious demons disappear.

"So," I start rather awkwardly," who was that guy?"

"That would be Crowley, King of Hell," Sam informs me, pulling me into a tight hug. "How are ya feeling, Aud?" Shrugging, I look around me before making eye contact with my uncles again.

"Just friggin' super."

**Two Days Later**

I throw my last bag in the back of Dean's Impala with a sigh. They had decided that I might as well tag along with them since my parents weren't coming back anytime soon; besides, I was feeling a little uncomfortable about sticking around this town after what had happened and would rather hunt down Laviathans with Sam and Dean. "Is that everything," Sam asks from the front seat. I had only packed the essentials: some clothes, a photo, inhaler, phone, charger, laptop, and iPod. It seemed pretty sad that my entire life fit into two backpacks and a laptop case.

"Yeah, that's it."

_Carry on my Wayward son there'll be peace when you are done lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more  
__Once I rose above the noise and confusion just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring ever higher but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man though my mind could think I still was a mad man I hear the voices when I'm dreaming I can hear them say  
__Carry on my Wayward son there'll be peace when you are done lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more_...

**(A/N): Sorry my ending was crappy, but my muse was about to abandon me again and I wanted to finish this first; I'll revise sometime and make it longer, but this is all I got for now.**


End file.
